Demaquilante
by Guren-san
Summary: Viva a maquiagem!


_Itálico_ : flash back

Sol brilhando e pássaros cantando, mais um dia comum em Konoha. Seria, se Lee não tivesse começado a querer vestir Neji com roupas tradicionalmente femininas. Sim, isso mesmo, você não leu errado. De longos vestidos de gala à modelitos lolita cheio de babados. Desde que o confundiu na rua com uma garota (ele estava de costas), Lee começou a imaginar como o amigo poderia ficar gracioso (?) em roupas não tão másculas.

Na verdade, isso era apenas uma desculpa do garoto verde para pressionar o amigo Hyuuga. Recentemente, Lee havia descoberto que Neji nutria um carinho especial por Tenten, mas não como o que ele sentia pela amiga. Ele "sem querer" ouviu um pequeno trecho de uma conversa de Hinata com Hanabi, onde a mais velha dizia suspeitar que o primo estivesse gostando de sua amiga. Lee jamais cogitou tal ideia, mas depois de ter ouvido a conversa das Hyuugas, passou a reparar mais no gênio, quanto a Tenten. Palavras e ações diretas não foram percebidas, como já era de se esperar de Neji, porém, Lee atentou para os detalhes. O modo como ele conduzia o treino com Tenten, como designava as funções à ela durante as missões e até mesmo os olhares que lançava à morena o entregaram. Neji estava apaixonando-se e bastava observa-lo com atenção para perceber.

Sim, mas o que tem o fato de Neji estar gostando de Tenten com Lee o usar como boneca? Lee ao descobrir que o amigo estava gostando de Tenten, foi conversar com ele afim de ouvir a verdade do próprio Hyuuga. Porém, como previsto por Lee, Neji negou firmemente, dizendo que não tinha tempo para essas coisas, que era perda de tempo.

 _-Então direi à Kiba que ele pode chama-la para sair sem problemas (Pensou no primeiro que veio a sua cabeça)_

 _-Kiba?! Ele quer sair com ela?!_

 _-Parece que sim, mas estava com receio em chama-la porque achou que você gostava dela. Irei avisa-lo agora mesmo._

 _-Espera! Desde quando ele está interessado nela?! Por que não comentou nada comigo?! Você sempre me diz tudo que acontece na sua vida, por mais que eu não preste atenção!_

 _-O que houve, Neji? Por que toda essa exaltação? Assim até parece que você..._

 _-…_

 _-Calou-se de repente... Neji, você não consegue esconder isso. Você gosta da Tenten sim! Olha só pra você, todo nervoso porque outro cara que sair com a garota que você gosta!_

 _-Gosto dela sim! Pronto! Era isso que queria ouvir?!_

 _-Mesmo que continuasse a negar, eu saberia que seria mentira._

 _-O que você quer que eu faça? Coloque um outdoor na entrada da vila "declarando meu amor"? Que tosco, Lee, me poupe!_

 _-Olha, isso seria um grande exercício para seu fogo da juventude, meu amigo! (Disse o sobrancelhudo as gargalhadas)_

 _-Vou embora. (Disse virando as costas e partindo para longe do ninja verde)_

 _-Neji._

 _-O que é?_

 _-Vá falar com Tenten agora mesmo e confesse seu amor! Não deixe que o fogo da juventude manifestado em forma de paixão se apague em seu peito! (Os olhos de Lee brilhavam enquanto discursava ao amigo, como de praxe)_

 _-Quem é você para me dar ordens?! E para com essa baboseira de fogo da juventude!_

 _-Não zombe do fogo da juventude, Neji! Pois bem, se não irá falar com ela, eu mesmo irei contar! Tenho certeza que minha bela flor corresponderá seus sentimentos!_

 _Estava prestes a correr, decidido a conversar com Tenten sobre Neji, quando de repente sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro e ao virar-se, viu Neji com os olhos em chama, mas não pelo fogo da juventude..._

 _-Nem... Pense... Em... Dizer... Nada... A ela... (Disse pausadamente, com a respiração pesada, quase estraçalhando o ombro de Lee)_

 _-Neji... M-meu ombro... (O Sobrancelhudo estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas)_

 _Conseguiu desfazer-se do aperto de Neji e logo se recompôs, fazendo a pose Nice Guy, altamente confiante._

 _-Meu caro, você não pode impedir-me de dizer o que é preciso à minha flor. Sei que ela também gosta de você! Não deixarei que fiquem separados por pura teimosia sua!_

 _-Você não tem o direito de se meter em algo que não te diz respeito! Eu não quero dizer à ela, isso é uma decisão minha, você não tem que opinar em nada!_

 _-Tudo bem, meu amigo, não direi nada à ela. Mas com uma condição..._

 _-Condição?! O que diabos você quer?!_

 _-Sabia que eu te confundi uma vez na rua com uma garota? Seus lindos cabelos me hipnotizaram! (Mais uma vez sua gargalhada ecoou)_

 _-O que?! O que isso tem haver?!_

 _-Desde aquele dia, tive a curiosidade de saber como você ficaria em trajes femininos!_

 _-O QUE?!_

 _-Quero ver como você fica em trajes femininos, Neji! Deixe que eu o vista e eu não direi nada à Tenten!_

 _-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?!_

 _-Ok, estou indo falar com a Tenten._

 _-ESPERA, VOLTA AQUI._

 _-O que foi?_

 _-Eu visto... (Disse quase em um sussurro)_

 _-O que? Não entendi._

 _-Eu disse que visto..._

 _-Ainda não consigo ouvir, acho que você não vai querer mesmo. Estou indo à casa dela, até mais!_

 _-EU DISSE QUE VISTO! VISTO AS ROUPAS QUE VOCÊ QUISER! Mas não diga nada à ela..._

 _-Você ficará lindo! (Gargalhou mais alto do que nunca)_

E foi assim que Neji virou "a boneca de Lee"...

Neste dia de Sol brilhando e pássaros cantando, Neji foi surpreendido por Hinata. Durante o café da manhã, ela disse que Tenten pediu a ela para avisa-lo que queria conversar com ele naquela manhã, que o encontrasse na clareira onde costumavam treinar.

Chegando ao local, logo após o café, avistou Tenten, que acenou para ele, sentada sob uma árvore.

-Hinata disse que queria falar comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Mais ou menos... Lee me contou uma coisa sobre você...

Todos os músculos de Neji retesaram. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Lee havia contado à ela?! Como ele teve coragem?! Todo aquele esforço em usar aqueles vestidos embaraçosos pra nada?! Voltou a si quando percebeu Tenten movimentado a mão em frente a seu rosto.

-Neji, você está bem?

-E-estou! Estou sim... O que Lee disse exatamente? ...

-Bom, deve ser um pouco embaraçoso pra você, mas... Confesso que pra mim também é, ter que falar isso com você...

-Ele disse que eu gos...

-Sim, isso mesmo. (Disse rapidamente, cortando o Hyuuga)

-Calma, por favor, deixa eu te explicar melhor. Você deve ouvir isso de mim. Lee é um intrometido que não deveria sair por aí falando coisas que não nada haver com ele.

-Neji, fica calmo, eu...

-Não, não posso ficar calmo! Eu confiei nele e ele fez isso! Eu não estava preparado para dizer e ele não tinha que faze-lo por mim! Foi difícil ter que admitir o que sinto... Eu ainda não queria contar...

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas agora eu já sei. E quero dizer que sinto o mesmo...

-O-o que?!

-É, as vezes eu também me visto com roupas que as pessoas diriam que "não são pra mim" quando estou sozinha. É mais confortável e me sinto bem. Sem contar que-

-O que?! Tenten, do que você está falando?!

-Ué, do que o Lee me contou.

-O que exatamente ele te disse?

-Que você gosta de usar roupas femininas de vez em quando.

-COMO É QUE É?

-Você pensou que eu estava falando do que?

-Nada. Esse Lee... Terei uma conversa com ele (Disse estalando os dedos). Vou procura-lo agora.

Estava quase se levantando quando Tenten segurou seu braço.

-Espera um pouco...

-O que foi?

-Trouxe uma coisa pra você...

-Pra mim?

-Sim... Mas, primeiro, promete que vai usar?

-Mas eu nem sei o que é.

-Promete!

-T-tudo bem, prometo... (Olhou desconfiado)

-Promete que vai deixar eu ver?

-Mas que tipo de coisa você trouxe?!

-Promete!

-Tá, tá bem, vou deixar você ver!

-Obrigada! Toma, espero que goste! (Disse com um doce sorriso, entregando-lhe uma pequena caixa rosa)

Neji estranhou a cor da caixa, mas ao lembrar do que Tenten achava que ele gostava, entendeu. Meio receoso, abriu a caixa. Suas mãos tremeram com o que viu. Lee o pagaria por isso.

-Então, gostou? (Perguntou entusiasmada) Achei um tom muito lindo e que combinaria com a sua pele!

-V-você me deu um batom rosa-bebê? ...

-Lee comentou que seus trajes favoritos são os de lolita, então escolhi esse tom! (Seu sorriso era realmente doce e sincero).

-Tenten, deixa eu explicar, isso foi um engano e-

-Nada disso, sem enrolação! Você prometeu eu ia usar e deixar eu ver! Ande, passe logo!

-Quer que eu passe agora?! Mas eu não sei usar isso!

-Ah, você não tem muita habilidade com maquiagem? Olha, uma coisa que o gênio sabe fazer! (Riu divertida) Vem cá, deixa que eu passo!

-Não, eu não vou passar batom, Tenten!

-Por favor, Neji!

-Não, Tenten, isso é um absurdo!

-Mas você prometeu... (Disse com a voz triste)

-Tudo bem, passe...

Os olhos de Tenten brilharam como os de uma criança ao ganhar um doce. Pegou o batom da pequena caixa, tirou a tampa e aproximou-se de Neji.

Delicadamente, passou sobre os lábios do Hyuuga. O mesmo estava quase tremendo ao contato. Ao terminar, sorriu satisfeita. Riu um pouco e isso pareceu irritar Neji.

-Devo estar ridículo, não é?

-De jeito nenhum!

-Então por que está rindo?

-É que eu nunca pensei que um dia estaria passando batom no gênio Hyuuga. E você ficou lindo...

-Está tirando sarro da minha cara?! Vou tirar isso. Você tem algum lenço, algum papel?

-Não, e-esqueci de trazer... (Disse desviando o rosto)

Neji podia jurar que viu o rosto de Tenten avermelhar-se ao responder. Mas ignorou, pois precisa tirar aquele batom. Não sairia daquele lugar com os lábios rosa bebê de jeito algum!

-Não posso limpar na minha roupas, ela é branca! Como vou tirar isso agora?!

-E-eu sei um jeito de tirar... (Disse bem baixinho e olhando para baixo, não tendo coragem o suficiente para encara-lo)

-Qual é?

-D-deixa pra lá... Esquece...

Neji viu naquele momento, a chance que precisa para corrigir o que Lee havia feito e dizer a Tenten o que era preciso. Segurou seu rosto gentilmente e a olhou nos olhos.

-Um beijo? ... (Sussurrou próximo aos lábios dela)

-Uhum...

E seus lábios se tocaram lenta e docemente, apresentando-se uns aos outros. Neji não sabia, mas Tenten havia planejado tudo aquilo. Desde que Lee contara a ela dos sentimentos do Hyuuga e como o estava forçando a contar o que sentia, Tenten pensava em como usar isto a seu favor. Sim, ela poderia simplesmente ir até ele e dizer que era correspondido, mas isso não terei a menor graça, depois do que Lee o estava forçando a fazer, pensava a morena. E ela tinha razão. Divertiu-se bastante com a caras e bocas do gênio durante a conversa que tiveram antes do assunto "como tirar maquiagem" surgir.

Separaram-se lentamente, um pouco surpresos com o que haviam feito, os rostos ainda quentes.

-Ainda vai brigar com o Lee? (Perguntou sorrindo, com o rosto avermelhado)

-Acho que não preciso mais. (Sorrindo torto, como de costume)

-Ainda tem um pouco de batom nos seus lábios...

-Pode tirar pra mim?

-Claro.

E os lábios, agora já conhecidos, encontraram-se de novo, e de novo, e de novo... E ao final da manhã com Sol brilhando e pássaros cantando, a "vida de boneca" de Neji acabou e a sua com Tenten começou. Quem diria que Hyuuga Neji seria grato a Rock Lee por lhe obrigar a usar vestidos e a um batom por uni-lo a Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

Olá depois de quase 5 anos! Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Secreto do grupo Fanáticos por NejiTen. Se não fosse isso, talvez eu passasse mais 5 anos sem escrever huahuahuahuahuahuahuahauha Obrigada, grupo! \o/ História beeeem levinha, bem fluffy mas com um significado muito importante. Foi inspirada em como eu e meu boy começamos a namorar, nyoooooon 3 Não foi por causa de um batom não hahahahaha FUI UM GLOSS HAUHUAHAUHUHUAHAUHAUAH Viva o gloss! \o/ Ah, minha amiga secreta foi a dona Raissa XD Admito que fiz às pressas, mas fiz de coração! Espero que goste 3 Até a próxima, pessoal! Entrem no grupo: /groups/fanaticospornejiten e deixem aquele joinha maroto na nossa página: /wewantnejiten/ ! O/

 _ **07/01/2016**_


End file.
